


Midnight Encounter

by Zoelily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-posted from Live Journal. </p><p> I don't own anything you recognize. I bow down to JKR for creating characters I love to play with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from Live Journal. 
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize. I bow down to JKR for creating characters I love to play with.

For months you have repeated the same predictable routine. Climbing out of your warm bed while the moon is high, dressing quickly but carefully, wanting to look beautiful, for her. You know she waits for you eagerly, away from your dungeon home, in another part of the castle that will become yours for a few stolen moments alone.

Lately you’ve been running out of places to hide, but you know her. Gryffindors are brave and fearless, and she is the smartest one. You know she will find somewhere, she always does.

Your footsteps sound too loud as you creep though the sleeping school, and your heartbeat seems to be echoing in your chest. Sure that someone would hear you if they were close enough, you will yourself to breath slower, and hope that the castle halls are as deserted as they seem.

The sight of her leaning against the statue near the library is what keeps you leaving the warmth of your bed each night; her long, wild curls framing her face, and her dark eyes that melt you to the very core. Your breath hitches as you take in the sight of her, the beauty that is her, and you approach slowly, taking her outstretched hand.

“The library tonight.” she whispers, sending chills through every nerve ending in your awakening body. You nod slowly, knowing you will follow her anywhere she wants to take you as long as she doesn’t let go.

You never really understood why she comes, and why it’s you she wants. You are proud of your house, but you are a Slytherin, which in her eyes should be a danger sign. But as her Gryffindor bravery would suggest, she is never fearful, only passionate and loving and willing to give you a chance.

She leads you through the looming shelves of books, into the restricted section. Your face must show your uncertainty at the location because she runs her palm lightly across your cheek and whispers softly. “No one will find us here Pansy, I promise.” You relax into her touch and her soothing voice. You trust her; you always have.

Pushing you gently against the towering shelf of books, she removes her hand from your face, and you shiver at the loss of contact. Just as quickly she fills the void with her warm lips, kissing your cheek and slowly making her way to your waiting mouth. Your fingers reach up to tangle in her hair, and she pushes forward, gently parting your lips with her tongue.

A quiet moan escapes you as her hands trail down your back, pulling you into her and deepening the kiss. You can already feel the wetness building, dampening your cotton underpants and causing you to press your hips closer to her warm body. She responds by moving her mouth to your neck, and trailing kisses from just below your ear, down your collarbone, to the opening of your blouse.

The feel of her tongue on your flesh is intoxicating and you breathe deeply, taking in the scent of her hair brushing your skin. Her hands move around to the front to work on the buttons covering your taught nipples. Each tiny button brings her closer to your bare breasts, and the thought of what happens next has your head clouded with want.

You have done this many times before, but every time is as thrilling as the first. You can’t get enough of her hands, her lips, and her audible sighs as she lifts your blouse from your shoulders and lets it slide to the floor behind you.

Before you have time to breathe, her fingers are on your nipples, rubbing them gently between her thumb and forefinger, causing them to stand out and eliciting a moan of pleasure and acceptance from your swollen lips. Her fingers are quickly replaced by her beautiful, full mouth as her hands work down to the waistband of your skirt, sending shivers of excitement straight through to your core.

Within moments, but what feels like a lifetime, your skirt is pooled at your feet, and your knickers are circling your ankles. Her eyes move appreciatively over your naked form and you can see the heat in her flushed cheeks. She is as aroused as you are, and the idea makes you even more so.

Deciding your nipples still need her rapt attention, her mouth continues where it left off, her tongue mapping small circles around the hardened flesh. You gasp as her fingers trail slowly down to the patch of soft, wet curls where your thighs meet, and she slides her long finger slowly over your swollen clit. Your hips roll involuntarily, needing her touch, and never wanting it to ever stop.

“Hermione, please…” you hear yourself whimper, your legs threatening to give out underneath you and send you both sprawling on the floor. “Inside me, please.”

She moans at your words and pushes against you, positioning her still-clothed body against your thigh, pushing into you with her hips and then with her finger, sliding deep inside your wetness with a single thrust.

Her body stills for a moment, feeling the heat of your walls tight around her finger, then, unable to control her excitement, she begins to move, rubbing herself against your thigh. She slides her finger in and out of you, the heel of her palm brushing against your clit with each stroke.

You know you’re almost there. You can feel the intensity building deep inside you, your breathing ragged, and your hips moving in pace with her hand. You close your eyes and just feel, feel the fire explode, igniting every nerve ending in your body, covering her fingers with your sweet release.

She pushes against you one more time, watching you come, causing her to moan out her pleasure from the friction, as she too reaches the pinnacle of her orgasm and shudders into your shaky arms.

Somehow you both manage to remain standing. How you don’t know, as your legs feel like rubber and you are sure hers feel the same. You move your fingers softly though her hair, muttering simple phrases, “Good, so good…beautiful, amazing.”

She lifts your chin with her fingers, looking straight into your lidded eyes, and smiles. That lovely, satisfied smile, that melts you every time. She leans in to plant a soft kiss on your lips, and brushes s few stray hairs out of your eyes. “Tomorrow?” she asks, searching your face for the answer she desires.

“Tomorrow.” You reply, because you know you can’t say no.


End file.
